Gigi
Gigi the Magical Mule is an Ultra Rare Moshling in the Ponies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a mule who are descendants of enchanted carousel horses. Gigi's 'horn' is an icecream cone. They can create rainbows. Combination Biography Magical Mules are powerful Moshlings descended from enchanted carousel horses. I think that's why they trot along humming fairground tunes, occasionally gliding up and down as if still attached on a merry-go-round. Totally bewitching, these elegant gee-gees love ballroom dancing and can even create rainbows. Shame there's no pot of gold at the end! When I first tried taming a Magical Mule I could have sworn it was a Lunicorn, but then I grabbed its unihorn and realized it was an ice cream cone held on with liquorice shoelaces. Delicious, and it grows back every time you munch it! Mini Bio Magical Mules are powerful Moshlings descended from enchanted carousel horses. Maybe that's why they trot along humming fairground tunes, gliding up and down as if still on a merry-go-round. These elegant gee-gees can even create rainbows. Magical Mules are unique because their unihorns are actually ice-cream cones held on by licorice shoelaces. Character Encyclopedia Main If you've ever had the good fortune to meet a Magical Mule like Gigi, you may have noticed how they like to glide up and down, munch on goopendous candy floss and hum fairground tunes. That's because these charming little Ponies are descended from enchanted carousel horses, so it's all in their gee-gee genes. Great galloping gee-gees! Trot over to the Crystal Grotto near Cupperfield Canyon to glide and gallop with these dainty-hooved Ponies. This is where they get together to graze on wild fluttercups and candy floss. While you're there, these pretty Ponies may show you how to make the cutest hair accessory, a magical daisy chain. Rainbow magic ''' Leaping fences and creating shimmering rainbows in their wake come naturally to cute Gigi and her fellow Magical Mules. '''Data File Moshling type: Ponies Species: Magical Mule Habitat: Crystal Grotto near Copperfield Canyon Ponie pals: Mr Snoodle, Angel, Priscilla Notes: * Unihorn is an ice-cream cone held in place with liquorice shoelaces. * These chic Mules keep themselves well-groomed. * Magical Mules inherited their pretty star markings from their carousel-horse ancestors. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Many people think that Magical Mules look like they belong on a merry-go-round, and they may be right because these magical Moshlings are the descendants of enchanted carousel horses. That's why they glide up and down humming fairground music around the Crystal Grotto near Copperfield Canyon. Don't be fooled by the "horn" on their heads - these glamorous gee-gees are not related to Lunicorns. Far from it in fact, because those horns are actually ice cream cons held on with liquorice shoelaces! Habitat Magical Mules eat wild fluttercups and cotton candy you can only find in Crystal Grotto near Copperfield Canyon. Traits Personality Bewitching, charming, graceful. Likes Wild fluttercups and making magical daisy chains. Dislikes The smell of diesel and boiled onions. Trivia *She is the second Moshling, who has the ability to create rainbows, the first being Angel, the third being O'Really and the fourth and latest being Mrs. Snoodle. *Magical Mules inherit their star markings from ancestors. Gallery In-Game Gigi1.png Gigi2.png Gigi3.png Gigi4.png Gigi5.png Gigi6.png Figures Gigi figure normal.png Gigi figure glitter orange.png Gigi figure glitter purple.png Gigi figure gold.png Gigi figure candyfloss.png Gigi figure voodoo blue.png Gigi figure scream green.png Gigi figure ghost white.png Gigi figure pumpkin orange.png Gigi figure frostbite blue.png Gigi figure christmas tree green.png Gigi figure bauble red.png Collector card s1 gigi.png Baby Moshling Eggs Gigi + Jeepers.png Gigi Egg Hunt Figure.png Gigi Yellow Egg Hunt Figure.png Mash-Up Cards TC Gigi series 1.png TC Gigi series 2.png TC Gigi series 3.png TC Gigi series 4.png TC Gigi foil series 5.png Other Cuddly Gigi.png Vivid mystery box gigi.png|Gigi Mystery Box Vivid mystery box gigi 2.png Baby gigi.png|Baby Gigi Top trump green Gigi.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Baby_Gigi_and_Jeepers.jpeg|Talking Poppet GigiWinter.png Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings Category:Ponies